


Where She Belonged

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Love, Lust, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel doesn't want to be just her friend any longer.





	Where She Belonged

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Where She Belonged  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 764  
>  **Summary:** Angel doesn't want to be just her friend any longer.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 20](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2474533.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/973077/973077_original.jpg)

She was close. Too close. Angel bit back a groan. It was almost too much for him to bear. But he had to. Their being together couldn’t happen; it led to bad things... good things that went bad afterwards. 

A slight breeze through the open doorway wafted the scent of her perfume towards him and an appreciative growl rumbled deep in his throat. It smelled like Buffy and sunshine. Two of his favorite things but they were both things he couldn’t have.

“....Okay, I guess I’ll be going now.”

 _She was leaving? So soon?_ Angel was so lost in his thoughts he missed the first half of what Buffy had said. “Sorry. What did you say?”

Buffy shrugged in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner. The last thing she needed was for Angel to figure out how much being this close to him and not being able to touch him was killing her. “Just that if you didn’t want me...” Buffy blushed to the roots of her hair at the poor word choice and quickly continued as if the faux pas hadn’t happened. “I’d better be getting back. Giles gets cranky if I don’t check in.” 

Out of all the words that Buffy had just uttered the only one stuck in his mind was _Want me_ _God, how he wanted her._ Wanting her was the last thing he did before he fell asleep and it was the first thing he did when he woke up. The hunger he had for her was his constant companion.

He knew he should keep quiet. There were rules they had to follow to stay friends. But he was sick and tired of fighting it. Besides there were a lot of things he wanted to be for Buffy but her friend wasn’t one of them. 

“Just so we’re clear.” Angel began before Buffy could leave. “I do want you. I’ve never stopped wanting you. But not just beneath me with the feel of your body tightening around me...” He gave a quick cough before he added, “I want you beside me. And not as my friend. I....”

“Stop.” Buffy swallowed hard. “Angel, please stop. ” It was bad enough that she felt this way but knowing he felt the same torment... “We’re friends.” At least they got to be in each other’s lives.

Angel understood what she was saying but it wasn’t enough not any more. If he was honest it had never been enough. “I don’t want to be your friend.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. At her gasp he amended, “Do you want to just be friends?” He stood up and crowded her personal space. “Aren’t you sick of not touching?” He trailed the tips of his fingers down the length of her arm.

The slight touch was almost more than Buffy could take and she moaned. “Angel.”

“I know.” Angel allowed his fingers the joy of moving slowly up to her collarbone before sliding up to caress the smooth, delicate skin of her neck. “Do you know how badly I want to kiss you?” He leaned his head down until he was mere inches from her lips. “You’re this close and I’m not supposed to touch you?” His fingers wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her closer. "I’m not supposed to kiss you?” With gentle pressure he urged her head back. “I can’t do this any longer, Buffy. If you don’t stop me I’m going to kiss you and the consequences be damned.” 

Buffy’s breath caught in her throat as her pulse beat wildly beneath her skin. She knew this wasn’t a good idea. But there was a tiny voice inside of her that was getting louder by the second that was saying this was the best idea in the history of ideas. 

“Angel.” His name came out in a plea but for what she couldn’t say. All she knew was that she loved him. She would always love him and she was so tired of denying herself the one thing she wanted in her life.

“Too late.” Angel growled as he captured her lips in a passionate, soul-stealing kiss. He knew later they would have to talk about everything that had happened and how this was going to work; the last thing either of them wanted was a return of his evil half. But for now he was more than content to have Buffy back in his arms where she belonged and from the sounds of her purrs he knew she felt the same.


End file.
